


A Necessary Health Assessment

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy isn't fond of Bobbi being kidnapped. Even when medical says Bobbi's a-okay, Daisy feels it's necessary to do her own full health assessment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Health Assessment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentSkyeMorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/gifts).



> Sadly I own nothing. Instead I have student debt, but I still get to play with Whedon's characters for fun. Thus it all works out. 
> 
> Please leave a review if you have the time. I could always use some fresh ideas.

"Like I said, alien invasion," I state with a smirk. The trembling walls don't bother me in the least. I know the source. Actually that's an understatement given my relationship status with the human earthquake disrupting the building's stability. The lieutenant has the decency to realize he's in over his head. "You might want to run." It's a fair warning really. Daisy doesn't take kindly to people kidnapping the ones she cares for. Lucky for me, I'm at the top of that short list, so building vibrations will be the least of his worries if Daisy gets a hold of him. Instead Mac punches the lieutenant square in the face. I'll admit that it pleases me watching that sack of shit crumple to the floor. 

"Oh she was not happy when you went off coms," Mac laughs while untying my wrists. "I'd hate to be the idiot that crosses her, especially where you're involved. You okay?" Stretching my sore muscles, I explain the Medusa-like powers of the inhuman, which he radios to the team. Hunter struggles against the mental bindings of the temporary paralysis and cusses a red streak, giving the lieutenant a solid kick on our way out. Then, of course, Hydra swoops in with a fishing net of all things and snatches the captured inhuman away from us. 

From start to finish it really is a ridiculous clusterfuck that doesn't even deserve to be called a mission. It's definitely not anything resembling successful. That being said, it makes sense why Daisy stomps around in the medical bay while Jemma confirms that I'm healthy. "Just in case, take it easy for the next 24 hours of so as we don't know the full effects of the paralysis. If anything unusual occurs, please do let me know immediately, and we'll run some tests." So basically the same old spiel every time something involving an inhuman happens. It's not my first rodeo and definitely won't be my last. 

Still Daisy coddles me, afraid I’m going to break or disappear or something. She frets around me like a mother hen. “Hey Daisy.” My inhuman bustles around, finding my pajamas and folding back the sheets on the bed. “Hey Rockstar. C’mere.” Catching her wrist, I tug her in front of me. “I’m okay. This isn’t like last time.” My hands on her hips guide her onto my lap. Teeth pierce her bottom lip as those beautiful brown eyes stare at me skeptically, even as she settles her weight atop my thighs. “You want proof?” Slowly I strip out of my tank top. Daisy swallows thickly, and I love that after all this time, just the sight of my body drives a reaction from her. “See? No blood, no bruises. I’m all in one piece.” 

“I… Uhh… I think I need to examine more of you to confirm that your statement is true,” she smirks, as tender fingertips graze the tops of my shoulders. With an open mouth kiss, she shows a little love to my bullet wound. “All of you really… As a thorough evaluation would prove or disprove your theory.” 

“Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” The banter makes me smile, and my bra falls away with a simple flick of my wrist. “How exactly are you going to perform this evaluation of yours? Last time I checked I’m the one with the PhD.” 

Playfully Daisy topples us over, pinning me to the bed. Any other snarky remark on the topic disappears when her lips meet mine. My hands settle on her jean clad hips, using the leverage to pull her body flush against mine. The cotton of her tank is soft against my bare chest, and I arch into the pressure while she nips at my lower lip. “How you ask?” The question is muffled against the skin of my neck, as she shifts her focus. “First I need to check your pulse.” 

She finds that spot just below my ear- licking, sucking, and nipping until I’m weak at the knees (and thank God I’m laying down). Given her determination and focus, it’s clear Daisy intends to leave a mark, and I have no intention of stopping her. She’s magic with her mouth. It makes my whole body tingle in anticipation. 

“This isn’t fair,” I whine. Feeling her skin against mine - it’s the best kind of torture. In all honesty, I’m expecting her to tease me until I combust. Instead she sits up, gives me a brazen smirk, and sheds her tank. My eyes bug open comically. “You’ve been braless all day?” Big brown eyes twinkle conspiratorially. My hands flatten against the small of her back, diving beneath the waistband of her jeans. “And commando? Jesus, Daisy. Are you trying to kill me?” 

With a noncommittal noise, she kisses me again. Her nipples graze against my breasts, and I moan my pleasure. “But what a way to go, Bob.” Hips grind down purposefully. There are far too many layers of denim between us right now. “Fucked to death… That’s the kind of epitaph I could get behind, but you distracted me, Agent. I’m in the middle of a health assessment. Now if you could, shut the fuck up.” God this sassy little shit. “Now, where was I?” 

The pads of her fingers send gentle vibrations across my jaw and down the column of my neck before following my collarbone to the tops of my shoulders. “You were definitely lower than that.” Still vibrating, she dips her fingers through the valley of my breasts. “A little to the sides,” I direct. 

“This is my examination, Agent Morse.” Her stern voice makes me chuckle. “Oh, oh! Fine then. I’ll give you something to laugh about.” Fingers skate over my bare sides, finding every spot that makes me shriek. “Are you going to keep laughing? Huh? Huh? Or can I go back to my health assessment?” 

I squirm beneath her, trying pointlessly to evade her dexterous digits. “Mercy. Mercy! Okay. I’ll be good! I’ll be good,” I gasp. Her victorious grin makes my stomach flip. All those warm, bubbly feelings tingle in my heart. Thankfully Daisy focuses her attention on my breasts, and I’m arching into her talented hands and mouth in no time. Her name is a plea on my lips, and it only spurs her on. She loves that she has the power to unravel me. She loves that I trust her enough to lose my control, my composure. 

If I thought she’d skip any part of my body, I was kidding myself. Wishful thinking. Definitely wishful thinking. Her lips trail down to my abdomen where she pauses, taking her time to worship every available inch of skin. The foreplay is killing me. Every part of me tingles with desperation. “Daisy,” I sigh, finally ready to plead, to beg, whatever it takes. She takes pity on me. Slightly. Vibrations sing through my jeans, as her fingers dance along the seam of the denim at my crotch. We both know it’s not enough to get me over the edge, but damn it feels good.

I can imagine how ridiculous I look- naked from the waist up, jeans barely hanging to my hips, which grind desperately against the friction she provides. “I need more.” Toppling to my side, Daisy stretches out next to me, shoving her hand down the front of my pants, her fingers immediately seeking out my slit. She’s so familiar with my body, everything that makes me tick and hum. She mouthes at one nipple, curling her digits inside of me, her arm heavy against my stomach. 

With all the foreplay, I’m not going to last long. That delicious coil is already tight in my belly, threatening to release and topple me over the edge. I grip at her forearm, grinding my hips in time with her movements. Her own groan grabs my attention, and I force my eyes open. She has one hand down her own pants and the other working furiously between my legs. “Oh fuck,” I moan. Something about her getting us off together is just so hot. I watch her movements- the sway of her breasts, the clench of the muscles in her stomach, the grind of her hips, the look of ecstasy on her face. It’s my undoing, and I’m hers. 

It’s a solid four minutes before I can catch my breath and regain enough brain power to develop any sort of reliable form of communication. I mumble out the first thing that comes to mind. “Maybe I should get kidnapped more often.” Somehow I don’t think she’ll agree, but damn Daisy's version of health assessments (also known as rescue sex) might be my new favorite thing.


End file.
